Another Little Episode
by FrozenBloodRose
Summary: Names: Akari Akihito oldest by 10 min. and Akiye Hisoka youngest Authors Note: I don't own Digimon or the characters just came up with this idea on my birthday and had to get it out Warning: This is a lemon so if you don't like it, don't read any of


ok everyone!!!!!! im back with another story since today (well it'll probably be yesterday by the time i publish this) is my bday!!!! yay!!! June 16th one of the best days every well i've wanted to write this for a while now but haven't had the time or idea **_BUT_** i found it soooooo here we go!! you guys should know the drill photobucket mrs_hitsugaya click Kouichi and Kouji and they're there

**Names**: Akari Akihito (oldest by 10 min.) and Akiye Hisoka (youngest)  
**Authors Note**: I don't own Digimon or the characters just came up with this idea on my birthday and had to get it out  
**Warning**: This is a lemon so if you don't like it, don't read any of my stories but if you do then please review this and tell me if you like it. I'd really appreciate that ^^  
**Additional Info**: Kouichi and Kouji are 21 you and your twin are 20 and this is OC pairing for both of them  
**Pairing**: KouichiXOC KoujiXOC  
well enjoy!!!

* * *

_Another Little Episode_

*Kouichi's POV*

"OH KOUICHI! KOUICHI!" Akari screamed begging for more. "AHHHHHHHHHHH" I could hear Akiye scream through the pillow she had her face buried in. I looked up to see Kouji slamming roughly inside of her. "Akiye," he mumbled. Well, on second thought, let's start back earlier to before this little 'episode' so that way you'll understand what led up to this.

*Earlier that day*

I walked into the living room in my boxers drying my wet hair with a towel since I had just got out the shower and saw Kouji sitting on the couch in a pair of loose dark pants drinking a soda. "Kouji?" I said resting the towel on my shoulders, he turned around and looked at me, "hm?" he seemed kinda....outta it. Ever since his first little 'episode' with Akiye. "You're thinking about her again. Aren't you?" I asked leaning against the wall. He smirked at turned toward the television, "Is it that obvious?"  
"You're my brother, we're twins remember? I know when you're thinking tainted thoughts about someone. Especially my gf's twin sister," he chuckled, "Yeah yeah," he swallowed some more soda, "Just can't wait until tonight is all,"  
"Oh really?" I asked grinning, "and that would be why should I ask?" I heard him chuckle, "You little nasty pervert!" I said smiling and tossing my towel at him. He laughed, "I didn't say anything," he tossed the cover to the side, "I know _exactly_ what's rushing in that perverted mind of yours. You just can't wait to pin and fuck her again! I swear you're a man whore from time to time Kouji,"  
"*chuckle* Only for Akiye and besides! You can't bitch at me cause of my testosterone, not my fault I get those urges when I'm around her not to mention you're a bigger man whore then I could ever be,"  
"*gasp!* And what's that supposed to mean exactly Kouji Minamoto?"  
"Well when we first met them, you were in Akari's pants before the third hour,"  
"**_That_** was simply because she asked me too. She was practically begging for it,"  
"Liar *snort* you know you seduced her,"  
"Yeah, you're right *grin* I just couldn't resist. She looked so pure and innocent! I had to taint it, would I be me if I didn't?" Kouji just rolled his eyes, "Whatever," I looked at my perverted younger brother who was starting to fantasize again, I looked at the clock and gasped, "We better get dressed!" I screamed running into my room raiding my closet.

*Kouji's POV*

I watched as Kouichi ran into his room raiding his closet, I just blinked slowly then walked into his room to help him with his outfit. He was looking at a pair of khaki, red and green shorts, he tossed them on, "Kouji, help. I need a shirt," I looked in his closet and saw a white short sleeve button up shirt, "Here," I said handing it to him, "Thanks,"  
"Don't forget your undershirt, I gotta go change," I said walking toward my room. Once I reached my room and looked in my closet and sighed, _I can always help Kouichi pick out an outfit but I can never find one for myself! What type of shit is that!? _I sighed, "Need some help?" Kouichi asked, "Yeah," he walked in and looked in my closet, "How about this?" he said holding up a pair of dark denim shorts, a dark blue undershirt and a blue and white jacket, "Ok," I tossed it on, "Hey! Kouichi!"  
"What?" he called while slipping on his shoes, "Where's my bandana?"  
"On the coffee table where you left it," I ran into the living room and sure enough, there it was, "Thanks," I said tossing it on and slipping into my shoes, "Come on, let's go," Kouichi said grabbing his car keys.

*At the Bar*

I walked into the bar with Kouichi and looked around, "Take it they didn't go on yet," he said watching a blonde girl on stage. I rolled up my sleeves slightly, "Yeah guess you're right. Come on let's get up front," we made our way through the crowd and got a good seat. The blonde girl walked off stage and the lights started to flicker. Then the music started to play, two twin girls walked out, both had dark hair, one had long hair and the other had short hair but both of their eyes were gold and they had really long bangs. The one with long hair had on a skin tight white dress that looked almost light pink and tied up around her neck. She had sleeves that same color as that dress that wasn't attached to the dress with sparkly pink lipgloss. The one with short hair had on a dark mini skirt with a too big white button up shirt that made it look like she almost wasn't wearing a skirt and sparkly red lipgloss, neither one of them had on shoes, they felt it made them distant from their job. They walked slowly to the poles as the one with short hair spun around it slowly then looked at the audience. All the guys screamed and howled, the one with long hair climbed the pole, flipped upside down, wrapped her legs around it and slid down slowly. I heard Kouichi chuckle lowly, I looked at him, he was looking at an older gentleman who was watching the on with long hair intently already getting a hard on and the show hadn't even started yet. The one with short hair got down from the pole, "SING!!" the crowd chanted, she smiled a sexy grin, "Alright," the song stopped and another one started up. She walked closer toward the crowd as the other twin came down from the pole

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know_

__

And you over think  
Always speak  
Cryptically

I should know  
That you're no good for me

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You, You don't really want to stay, no  
*but* You, but you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh bout nothing  
Now your plain boring

I should know that  
you're not gonna change

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You, You don't really want to stay, no  
*but* You, but you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
_

_Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride_

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes_

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You, You don't really want to stay, no  
*but* You, but you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

In the process of singing the one with short hair had started to unbutton her shirt and swing her hips back and forth seductively. My eyes were fixed on her, I couldn't help but stare at her, she was amazing. Her twin stood next to her and started to slowly rock her hips back and forth. They glanced down at me and Kouichi, _Yeah, now I really can't wait_. I thought while smirking.

*Kouichi's POV*

The twin with long hair was looking down at me with a sexy smirk on her face, she got on her knees and started to crawl toward me, slowly, seductively. My eyes traced and took in every movement she made, once she reached me, she started to slowly roll her body as she moved her hair out to reveal the tie that was around her neck. I knew what she wanted, I reached forward and slowly pulled at the string, she leaned forward and flicked her tongue across my ear and moaned softly I gently started to kiss her neck. She pulled back and giggled playfully, she stood up as she slowly slid her dress down to reveal a lacy black bra with white and a small pink bow on the front, she winked at me as she slipped out of it completely. I could feel my pants growing tighter as she started to spin around the pole again. I heard a somewhat muffled moan and looked to see Kouji staring at the girl with short hair who's shirt was completely unbutton to reveal a lacy dark blue bra, her back was pressed against the pole, she had slid down it and her legs were wide open so you could see her matching panties, he mumbled lowly. It was so low that it was bearly audible, but because of my awesome hearing I heard every word even over the throbbing music. I chuckled, "now now Kouji. That was a bit inappropriate even for you to say," he blushed realizing that I had heard him.

*After the show/Akari's POV*

I had fixed my dress and climbed off stage with my sister who's shirt was still unbuttoned cause she didn't feel like buttoning it up. I walked over to a man with smooth pale skin, short dark hair and dark blue eyes, he had a smile on his face, I giggled, hopped up, wrapped my legs around him and kissed his soft gently lips. He moaned and pulled me closer as he flicked his tongue across my bottom lip, I parted my lips as his tongue darted in, I sucked on it enjoying the taste, "Hey Hey!" a familiar voice called. I gasped and pulled my mouth away to see a brunet boy with brown eyes, "Takuya," I said smiling. "Hey! You two really don't have any shame do you?"  
"Should we?" Kouichi asked setting me down. "Hey, where's-KOUJI!" I looked at a blushing Takuya and turned to see Kouji pressing Akiye against the bar, she had her legs wrapped around his waist, one hand under his shirt the other tugging at his hair. One of Kouji's hand was around her waist, the other was in her hair. I laughed, "Wow sis, really?" she only moaned as a response. "Oh stop that," Kouichi said laughing and gently pulling Kouji away, they reluctantly let go of each other but kept their glares on each other.

*Akiye's POV*

My breathing was in short gasps as my blood rushed down toward my womanhood screaming for Kouji to take me, my nipples were so hard they hurt, Akari and Kouichi were talking to Takuya and Kouichi had a firm grip on Kouji's arm making sure he wouldn't move. Kouji looked at me with desire and want in his eyes. I needed him, I needed my sweet release. I couldn't take it and neither could he. I closed my legs and stepped down from the counter, "So sorry to interrupt but can we leave now? Please?" I asked sweetly. Akari looked at me, "Sis? What's gotten into you?" I looked at her, "Sis, it's quite the opposite. It's what _hasn't _gotten into me," Kouji blushed, Akari and Kouichi smirked, "Well since you put it that way," Kouichi said, "we'll catch you later Takuya,"  
"Alright,"

*Back at the Apartment/Kouichi's POV*

Well this is about where you guys came in sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo let's get back to business. I felt around for the doorknob, I couldn't see it since Akari and hopped in my arms again and was ripping my clothes off. "-mmmm- W-wait let -mmmmmmmmm- get th-the -gasp- door," I finally got that stupid door open and rushed inside with Kouji kicking the door shut, I heard a clink and a frustrated moan. "This **DAMNED **SHIRT! I'MA RIP IT TO PIECES!" Akiye said yanking off Kouji's clothes. He sat her down and ripped all over her clothes off. He slammed her on the couch while I slammed Akari against the wall, she groaned and ripped off the remainder of my clothes as I ripped hers off as well, "**BURN IN FRICKEN HELL! YOU DAMNED BRA!" **Akari screamed as she fought with her bra, "I got it," I grabbed it and ripped it off and tossed it to the side, "KOUJI **FUCKIN MINAMOTO!!!!" **Akiye screamed. I heard a small 'squish' noise. 'He stuck it in already' I lifted Akari's legs up higher and slammed deep inside of her. She screamed and wrapped her arms around me, her legs trembled, I kissed her and started to slam in faster. "Kouichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii," she moaned as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. I rested my head against her collar bone and started to slam harder. Her tight walls around my hard member, it was sheer bliss.

*Kouji's POV*

I had slammed harder into Akiye's quivering womanhood, it felt amazing. I couldn't resist, I pulled out of her and flipped her over so that she was on her hands and knees, I grabbed her waist and started to slam in and out of her from behind, she started to scream louder and I loved the sound of her moaning my name, "Koujiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii," I moaned and slammed harder. She buried her face into a nearby pillow and screamed at the top of her lungs. We were sweaty and shaky and we needed each other. She started to slam back against me, my eyes widened as I tossed my head back. I shut my eyes tight then slowly opened on to see Akari on her hands and knees with Kouichi behind her slamming inside of her like crazy. I groaned, closed my eyes and slammed harder.

*Kouichi's POV*

"OH KOUICHI! KOUICHI!" Akari screamed begging for more. "AHHHHHHHHHHH" I could hear Akiye scream through the pillow she had her face buried in. I looked up to see Kouji slamming roughly inside of her. "Akiye," he mumbled. I kept slamming and tossed my head back, "I-I can't take m-much more,"  
"I'm gonna cuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!" Akari and Akiye screamed in unison, "Me tooooooooooooooooooooo," Kouji and I said. I shot my seed deep inside of her and Kouji did inside of Akiye. We were all left panting. We pulled out then dragged ourselves to bed. I gave Akari and soft kiss on the cheek while Kouji did the same to Akiye. Before too long we all went to sleep.

* * *

**im done it took longer than i thought it would only because i was texting and fighting my older sister for the floor and drooling at Han from Tokyo Drift on Cold Case he so sessii!!!!!!!!! well review me and let me know if you like it.**


End file.
